Neptune
Neptune (Nepuchūn), the God of the Seas, is the almighty ruler of Atlantis and the leader of the Neptunian army. His Cosmo element is Water. Profile and Stats Alias: God of the Seas Tier: At least 4-C Attack Potency: At least Star level Speed: FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class P Striking Strength: At least Class XGJ Durability: Superhuman without Cloth, at least Small Star level with Neptune Scale Background Physical Appearance In human terms, Neptune is a tall, muscular man with fair skin, royal blue eyes, and white long hair that extends to his back. He also has shoulder-length bangs that frame his cheeks, along with a very long white mustache and goatee. His distinctive trait is the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye in a straight, 60° angle. When not wearing his Scale, he normally wears a long white tunic of Atlantean royalty, with the addition of a brown sash around his waist and black sandals. Personality Neptune is generally calm and composed in nature, rarely showing anger despite his flaws, and never shows any sign of fear to his enemies. He does however, bears a long-lasting grudge with humans because of their ignorance to not obey gods, implying that he has a dark yet strong philosophy of the "strong over the weak". He is also very confident in his abilities, not even showing the slightest of arrogance when facing multiple opponents and always maintaining a strong mind in battle. He has a strained relationship with his granddaughter Juvia Lockser, because of the pain he caused her despite his love for the girl. While he believes the strength of his Five Heavenly Kings and the Seven Neptunian Captains, he seems to not show the slightest care nor concern for them, possibly not worrying much about the warriors he raised. However, after the Five Heavenly Kings were defeated and was the last one standing against the Fairy Knights, Neptune shows a more cruel, inhuman, and sadistic persona, and showing little care for his own daughter after hearing her confession, even complaining that both Makarov Dreyar and Athena have sent children to face a God. He also insults Saturn for not doing what he did and decided to finish the job, and later reacts with subdued anger and rage when Naruto, Kōga and Natsu calls him out for speaking poorly of Saturn and being a horrible grandfather to Juvia, unnecessarily attacking them with his attacks when the three were already past the point of fighting back. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Water Manipulation: As with his elemental Cosmo, aside from being the God of the Seas, Neptune can create, shape, and manipulate all forms of water with absolute mastery over it: he can create an entire ocean into a puddle or summon forth tsunamis and tidal waves. He can use his control over water to create powerful water blasts at his opponents, spout sharp, water spikes from the ground, water whips to grab and throw any object the whip touches, or trap his opponents in spheres of water with limited oxygen. Ice Manipulation: Although he mostly commands the element of water, Neptune has the power to also command and control the element of ice and snow. Lightning Manipulation: In his fight with the Fairy Knights, Neptune has also shown the ability to manipulate and command the element of lightning and electricity, as when he summoned several lightning bolts on Naruto Uzumaki, Pegasus Kōga and Natsu Dragneel to prevent the four from attacking him. Master Spearman Specialist: With the Trident as his primary weapon, Neptune is a very powerful warrior in weapons combat, showing powerful thrusts as well as numerous swipes and parries from different angles, as well as complex yet strong maneuvers against multiple opponents. He effortlessly overpowered several sword-wielders such as Erza and Gray in melee combat, even with Erza in her Armadura Fairy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While he prefers to fight with his trident, Neptune does displays great unarmed prowess, using quick backwards kicks to dispatch multiple opponents who tried to sneak-attack him from behind without the need to turn his back. Telepathy: Neptune is capable of using Telepathy, as shown when he communicated with the Fairy Knights' core members telepathically after they just reached the five pathways of the Five Heavenly Kings. Immense Strength: While only a man of elder age despite his immortality, Neptune possesses unimaginable physical strength, capable of creating powerful shockwaves with a stomp, lift objects many times his size, and destroy several planets when at full power; he crushed a combined attack from Seiya, Shiryū, Hyōga, Shun and Ikki with just a swipe from his trident. Immense Speed: Neptune is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete or the fastest Saint, as shown when he outpaced many powerful combatants below his caliber like with the Fairy Knights' strongest members in their enhanced forms, as well as the five Legendary Bronze Saints (two of them being extremely powerful Gold Saints in their own right) without effort; he effortlessly move behind both Shiryū and Ikki after he dodged both of their techniques before being intercepted by Hyōga. Immense Reflexes: He is also an extremely agile combatant, having shown incredible reflexes: he managed to evade assaults from Gray, Sōma, Gajeel, Lee, Sasuke, Juvia, Haruto, Sai, Erza, Eden, Sakura, Natsu, Kōga and Naruto despite all fourteen of them having their already considerable parameters enhanced by Wendy's Ile Arms, Ile Armor and Ile Vernier spells as well as their own enhanced states, counter-attacking each assailant immediately afterwards. Immense Endurance: Neptune's body produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him almost limitless physical stamina and endurance. Immense Durability: The tissues and bone structures of Neptune's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings, most other Neptunians, and even Gold Saints. Neptune can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, lacerations, falls from orbital heights, exposure to extreme temperatures and pressure, blows from powerful beings, explosions, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining serious injury. Such impressive resilience was proven when he withstood a powerful, combined attack from all twenty-two Fairy Knights, including some in their enhanced forms, sustaining only no damage at all; he received only little damage from all five Legendary Saints either, despite being struck multiple times by many powerful blows, and later sustained medium to little injuries despite taking an endless barrage of powerful attacks from Naruto, Kōga, Natsu and Ichigo after the four were empowered even further by the Legendary Saint's powers, which includes taking a powerful combination attack from Naruto's Tailed Beast Ball, Kōga's Pegasus Sui Sei Ken, and Natsu's Dragon Force-enhanced Fire Dragon's Roar at the same time, causing both Erza and Eden to call him a "monster" after he stood up following being unconscious for a few seconds. Immortality: Like all Roman Gods, Neptune is immune to the effects of aging. He has not aged since reaching adulthood. He cannot die by any conventional means, and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Self-Sustenance: As the Roman God of the Seas, Neptune is capable of breathing underwater and his body is able to withstand the extreme pressure and temperatures at the bottom of the ocean. Neptune is able to breathe both air and water. Master Tactician: Neptune is a highly accomplished tactician and field commander. He formulated a plan to capture his granddaughter Juvia Lockser, as well as raise a water dome around Atlantis to prevent the Fairy Knights from summoning reinforcements, which includes preventing them from contacting Athena. Godly Cosmo Power: As a Roman God, Neptune boasts vastly powerful levels of Cosmoenergy, almost on par with both Mars and Saturn. A simple burst of his Cosmo could causes immense tidal waves and thunderstorms in mere seconds, as well as creating cracks within the floor of a specific area: as he puts it, of "dancing with your Cosmo". With his power, he casually overwhelmed all of the Fairy Knights, including a Kurama Link Mode-enhanced Naruto, a Dragon Force-enhanced Natsu, an Iron Shadow Dragon-enhanced Gajeel, an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan-bearing Sasuke, and all seven, Seventh Sense Bronze Saints without effort (albeit he was just holding back because of his tendency not wanting to "waste his power on mere children"); he fought on par with, and casually overwhelmed, all five Legendary Saints for a considerable amount of time. His Cosmo is blue when exerted. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': With the Seventh Sense, Neptune has obtained the sense of Miraculosity. In fact, his mastery over this sense is even far superior than the most powerful Bronze and Gold Saints who have achieved this feat. His skill in this sense, along with his tremendous Cosmo, was powerful enough to frighten the Fairy Knights, including some of it's most powerful members, with just a dark glare and exerting his Cosmo. Techniques Poseidon Cannon: By charging up Cosmoenergy into his trident, Neptune shoots out a very large amount of high-pressure water towards his opponents; it was powerful enough to break through a Susanoo's shield enhanced by the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Abyss Bombardment: Neptune fires from his trident, a massive orb of water and electricity towards his target, inflicting both blunt damage and static in the process. Neptune's Fury: One of Neptune's most powerful techniques. First, he ties his opponent(s) with super-dense seaweed around their bodies that prevents escape. Then with just a hand swipe, the weeds' grip grows tighter and electrifies his opponents. To finish it up, he raises his trident high up and releases multiple razor-sharp water whips that severely slashes his opponents at various angles. Neptune's Judgment: Neptune's ultimate attack. Upon casting the technique, Neptune raises his other hand to summon forth a ten-headed sea monster that resembles a Hydra in Greek mythology, creating a powerful wall of powerful Water Cosmo. Upon saying the incantation required to use it, the Hydra releases a series of blue energy beams from their eyes that generate a powerful explosion, causing his opponents to rise in the air with an Atlantean circular-shaped rune holding them in place. The Hydra-like creature then fires multiple energy rays from each of the ten head's eyes and mouths, which take the form of spears that pierces through the opponent's hearts, inflicting severe damage with the possibility of killing them; Neptune had only used 25% of it's power when it was used on the Fairy Knights as he wanted to "teach children the meaning of pain inflicted by a god" (another possibility was that Wendy used her Ile Armor, alongside Naruto's Tailed Beast chakra cloaks to gradually increase everyone's defensive power before the technique was executed). Equipment Neptune's Trident: Neptune's primary weapon of choice in Greek mythology, that resembles a golden-colored, three-pronged spear. Neptune Scale: The Neptune Scale that is shown to be much more advanced that those worn by his soldiers. It mostly consists of golden orange armored platting that covers most of his body with sharp ends, over a dark blue, sleeveless outfit, a simple headpiece, and a long white cape draping over his shoulders. Relationships Family *Juvia Lockser (Half-Granddaughter) Allies * Enemies/Rivals * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deities Category:God Category:Roman God Category:Immortal Category:Neptunian Category:Neptunian Army Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 4 Class